


Double Drabble: Rewriting History.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Academia, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Barrayaran Imperial Service, A Century of Change.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Rewriting History.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tragic-mathematics.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tragic_mathematics**](http://tragic-mathematics.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan Saga, Duv Galeni, Galeni, D. "History in Uncertain Times: The Reinterpretation of Barrayaran History after the Time of Isolation." Vorbarr Sultana: University Press._.

Galeni's most enduring memory of writing his thesis was his advisor telling him: if you're going to call the Vor _that_ , you have to use better euphemisms.

That happened a lot.

Galeni would get his drafts and revisions back with comments in the margins and notes placed here and there: _you need a different source here_ and the occasional embarrassing, _this translation is wrong: you need to use H. Vorthys and not K. Vorkalloner; it doesn't say what you think it says_. After a heated argument once, another professor came in, read through the offending section, and said flatly, "you're a Komarran. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Eventually they arrived at a cease-fire and cut it in half. The historical reinterpretation, the really politically dangerous bit, was separated out into a separate paper. The military analysis stayed in his thesis and the really interesting historical bits fell, one by one, by the wayside.

It ends up being published a week after the Imperial wedding. It's supposed to get ignored in its wake, and it mostly does. Galeni figured it would, but the point was getting it finished, being able to hold it up and say: I did it.


End file.
